The invention is related to the field of tape cartridges having memory elements, and in particular, to a tape cartridge having a memory element that is adjustable and/or repositionable relative to the tape cartridge housing to align the memory element with a mating transceiver in a tape-handling device to facilitate communication exchange therebetween.
Digital data is stored on tape cartridges that include a magnetic tape media wound between a pair of tape reels as data is transferred to or from the media. In the art of data storage, the physical space required to store data on tape cartridges is an important concern. To conserve space, tape-handling devices, e.g. tape drives, often use a single reel tape cartridge design, which utilizes a supply reel located within a removable tape cartridge and a take-up reel located within the tape-handling device.
In addition to the tape media, tape cartridges often include a memory element, e.g. an integrated circuit chip, for storing information related to the cartridge and/or its contents that is more readily accessible by the tape-handling device. The communication between the tape-handling device and the memory element is primarily provided by one of two methods. According to a first method, the memory element is mounted to the cartridge in a manner that provides contact between one or more electrical conductors connected to the memory element and mating conductors within the tape-handling device. This is commonly referred to in the art as a xe2x80x9ccontactxe2x80x9d memory element design. In this case, when a cartridge including the memory element is inserted into the tape-handling device, a read/write device makes contact with the memory element conductors. The read/write device via the conductors is then able to provide power to the memory element and read and/or write data to the memory element.
According to a second method, a non-contact interface, such as a Radio Frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) link, between the memory element and an RF device, e.g. RF transceiver, in the tape-handling device is utilized. In this case, the memory element may be read from and written to by the RF transceiver, which additionally provides power to the memory element eliminating the need for physical contact between the memory element and the transceiver. This is commonly referred to in the art as a xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d chip design.
Unfortunately, it is a problem in the art of cartridge memory elements to provide a single memory element that may be accessed by a variety of tape-handling devices having a variety of architectures, e.g., tape drives and tape library pickers. For instance, in the case of a tape library system, it is desirable to read a memory element from one face, e.g., a side of the cartridge, when the cartridge is in the tape drive, while being able to read the memory element from another face, e.g., the front of the cartridge, when the cartridge is located in the library storage rack.
One conventional cartridge system addresses this problem, in the case of xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d memory elements, by providing a single memory element internally mounted within the cartridge. The memory element is oriented at substantially a forty-five degree angle to each of the front and bottom cartridge faces so that the contents may be accessed either from the front or bottom of the cartridge. According to this approach, however, the memory element, and specifically the antenna portion, is positioned further from the drive transceiver than would be the case if the memory element is mounted flush with one of the cartridge sides. In this regard, the additional distance when the memory element is positioned at a forty-five degree angle may be defined by the average distance of the memory element from the cartridge sides. Since the power received by the memory element transceiver rapidly drops off as the transceiver distance is increased, the method results in an increased RF transmission power that further results in an increase in electromagnetic interference within the drive. The antenna is also oriented at an angle relative to the tape drive transceiver, reducing the effective size of the communication interface from the perspective of the tape drive transceiver. Additionally, if the memory element and tape drive transceiver are not properly aligned, communication exchange is affected and often not possible.
Another problem in the art of cartridge memory elements is that the memory elements are typically permanently attached to the cartridge and cannot be removed without cartridge damage or total destruction of the cartridge. In this regard, the memory elements are typically integrated circuit chips formed on a brittle substrate material, such as a silicon wafer, that may be damaged if the cartridge is dropped or roughly handled, thereby rendering an otherwise operational cartridge non-operational.
In addition, a related problem with such designs, e.g. permanently fixed cartridge memory elements, is that the memory element is mandatory for proper operation of the cartridge in the drive. If the memory element becomes damaged, the drive is unable to access the cartridge, even to read or write data to the tape media, thus rendering the cartridge useless.
Finally, it is often desirable in the art of tape cartridges to have the ability to configure existing cartridges in the marketplace with a memory element. In this regard, there are millions of tape cartridges presently in use, that do not include a memory element, but that because of hardware upgrades etc., are being utilized with tape-handling devices configured with the capability to utilize such memory elements. Furthermore, not all customers desire tape cartridges with a memory element, primarily because of the added cost of such cartridges. Thus, it is desirable to have a tape cartridge that will operate regardless of whether or not a memory element is included, and have the ability to retrofit the same tape cartridge with a memory element at some point in the future, e.g. the memory element may be added to the cartridge at any time and the cartridge is functional in a tape drive with or without the memory element.
In view of the foregoing, a broad object of the present invention is to improve communication between a memory element in a tape cartridge and the tape cartridge handling device. Another object of the present invention is to provide a memory element that may be easily and efficiently added to a tape cartridge subsequent to manufacturing of the cartridge (e.g. the memory element may be added even after the sale and use of the cartridge by a customer). Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape cartridge that includes the option of having a memory element, but that is functional in a tape drive with or without the inclusion of the memory element. Another objective of the present invention is to provide for the attachment of a memory element to a tape cartridge in a manner whereby the memory element is easily removable from the cartridge, e.g. in the event of damage the memory element is replaceable. Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for repositioning a memory element in a tape cartridge relative to a mating tape-handling device transceiver, e.g. to align the memory element and transceiver to facilitate communication exchange between the memory element and tape-handling device.
In relation to a tape cartridge according to the present invention, each of the various aspects discussed in more detail below generally includes a cartridge housing. At least one supply reel that includes a magnetic tape media spooled thereon is rotatably connected within the cartridge housing. The tape cartridge generally includes a memory element associated with the cartridge housing to communicate with a tape cartridge handling device via a wireless connection. For instance, the memory element may be a radio frequency memory element that includes a transceiver to exchange information with a corresponding transceiver located in the tape-handling device. In this regard, the memory element may use induction, such as using magnetic fields, to couple power to the memory element. Further in this regard, the memory element may use induction to exchange information between the memory element and the tape-handling device in a xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d manner.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the memory element includes an antenna having a nonplanar configuration. In this regard, the antenna may include a first portion in a first plane and a second portion in a second plane that is disposed at an angle relative to the first plane. The antenna is operative for communicating with a tape handling device transceiver for at least one of reading (receiving) and writing (transmitting) operations. Such an antenna may be formed, for example, using a flex circuit or otherwise using circuitry formed on a nonplanar substrate or on a planar substrate that is subsequently re-formed into a nonplanar configuration. The nonplanar antenna can be used to accommodate a variety of interface configurations and to improve communications (or reduce the required communication power levels) with the tape handling device transceiver, e.g., by reducing the interface distance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tape cartridge includes a single antenna that defines a small angle interface with at least two faces of a cartridge. As noted above, it is desirable to dispose an antenna at a small angle relative to a cartridge face in order to optimize communication between the cartridge and tape-handling device. It is further desirable to accommodate such communication via different cartridge faces and to enable such communication via a single antenna in order to reduce parts and simplify construction and operation. In accordance with this aspect of the present invention, an antenna is mounted in a cartridge such that a first portion of the antenna defines a first communication interface (e.g., normal to a communication transmission pathway) at a first angle of less than forty-five degrees relative to a first face of the cartridge and a second portion of the antenna defines a second communication interface at a second angle of less than forty-five degrees relative to a second face of the cartridge. For example, the antenna may be curved, folded or otherwise formed into a nonplanar configuration. The first and second cartridge faces are preferably adjacent faces, e.g., front and side faces, top and side faces, bottom and side faces, back and side faces, top and front faces, bottom and front faces, top and back faces or bottom and back faces. It is generally desirable from a communications standpoint to make the first and second angles at or close to 0xc2x0. However, manufacturing limitations, other cartridge structure, and tolerances may result in practical designs having some nonzero angle. In this regard, the first and second angles are preferably less than thirty degrees and more preferably less than ten degrees. The first and second angles may be different from one another.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a folded antenna is mounted on a cartridge for multiple (two-or-more) face communication with tape handling devices. The antenna includes a first substantially planar region and a second substantially planar region separated by a fold region. The fold region may define a substantially linear fold but, more practically, may include some curvature. In one implementation, the antenna is folded at a substantially right angle to allow for optimized communication interfaces via two adjacent cartridge faces.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a tape cartridge memory element includes first and second non-coplanar antenna portions supported on a common support structure for interconnection to a cartridge housing. The first and second antenna portions may be different portions of a single functional antenna or may be provided by way of separate (i.e., separately operable) antennae. In this regard, the support structure may support the first antenna portion such that it is substantially flush with a first cartridge face and a second antenna portion such that it is substantially flush with a second cartridge face. It will be appreciated that the common support structure may simplify assembly and alignment.
In connection with the various aspects described above, first and second antenna portions (of one or more antennae) may be directly fabricated in the desired nonplanar configuration. However, to simplify construction, a preferred method for constructing the memory element involves forming the first and second antenna portions in a substantially planar configuration and then re-forming the antenna portions into a nonplanar configuration. Thus, in one implementation, the first and second antenna portions may be formed as a flex circuit that is folded into a mating recess of a cartridge. In another implementation, such a flex circuit may be mounted on a rigid structure that is in turn mounted to the cartridge housing. In yet another implementation, the antenna may be fabricated on a more rigid substrate that is subsequently formed into the desired nonplanar configuration.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a detachably mounted memory element is provided. In one embodiment of the tape cartridge, the memory element includes a predetermined geometry configured to slidably mate with a predetermined geometry in the cartridge housing in a detachable manner. More particularly, the memory element may be externally attached to the tape cartridge housing using a conventional recess for holding a label or bar code. Advantageously, the inclusion of the memory element in the label recess does not preclude also including the label or bar code in the same and allows for separately adding and removing of the label and memory element. In this manner, the memory element may be added to tape cartridges that were not originally designed to include a memory element and/or a memory element may be removed/replaced without removing or destroying the label or otherwise damaging the cartridge.
In another embodiment of the tape cartridge, an attachment apparatus is provided to detachably connect the memory element to the tape cartridge housing. The attachment apparatus includes a support structure for the memory element. In this characterization, the support structure includes at least one connector configured to detachably mate with the cartridge housing. More particularly, a pair of connectors may be included that mate with a pair of features formed in the tape cartridge housing via a detachable snap connection. In this regard, an aperture is also provided in the tape cartridge housing for receipt of the attachment apparatus, which fits into and substantially fills the aperture when mounted therein. In this regard, the memory element may be connected to the support structure, so that the memory element is externally located or internally located relative to the tape cartridge housing. In other words, depending on how the memory element is connected to the support structure, the memory element is externally exposed or internally housed relative to the cartridge housing.
In another embodiment of the tape cartridge, where the memory element is internally housed in the tape cartridge housing, the memory element may be connected to the support structure in a substantially perpendicular relation so that when the attachment apparatus is inserted into the aperture in the cartridge housing, the memory element is disposed within the cartridge housing in parallel relation to the connectors. In this characterization, the attachment apparatus may also include a tuning mechanism that permits positioning of the memory element within the tape cartridge from a position external to the cartridge housing after the memory element is connected to the housing. It should be noted, however, that the tuning mechanism is not necessary to the mounting of the memory element internal to the cartridge housing by the attachment apparatus, but merely adds an additional feature to the attachment apparatus. Where the tuning mechanism is included, it permits a user to tune or reposition the memory element, after attachment to the cartridge housing, to align the memory element with a read/write device, e.g. a transceiver, in a tape-handling device. The tuning mechanism may include a rotational member having a proximal end disposed toward the support structure of the attachment apparatus and a distal end connected to the memory element. In this regard, the proximal end is accessible by a user for application of a rotational force to achieve the internal repositioning of the memory element. The tuning mechanism may further include a spindle body disposed between the proximal end and the distal end. The spindle body releasably secures the rotational member to the support structure so that once a desired position is achieved; the memory element is securable to the support structure in that position. Further, in this regard, the attachment apparatus may also include an indicator to provide position information to the user during the repositioning of the memory element in the cartridge. Advantageously, this permits use of the memory element by tape-handling devices having different architectures, and specifically, different locations of the mating transceiver within the tape-handling device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a memory element that is partially internally mounted and partially externally exposed relative to the cartridge housing is provided. In accordance with this aspect, the memory element is formed at a substantially ninety-degree angle so that at least a portion of the memory element is externally exposed relative to the cartridge housing. In this characterization, the memory element may be accessed by a read/write device, e.g. transceiver, within the tape-handling device that is positioned adjacent to one of a first or second side of the cartridge housing. Advantageously, such a cartridge is usable in tape-handling devices that have a variety of architectures. Additionally, the memory element is positioned in the closet proximate location to the tape-handling device transceiver to facilitate efficient information exchange with a minimum amount of power resulting in a minimum amount of electromagnetic interference.
In another embodiment, the memory element may be internally housed within a wall of the cartridge housing. In this regard, access to the memory element may be provided from a side or bottom of the cartridge housing for replacement of the memory element. Further, in this regard, at least a portion of the memory element may be externally exposed relative to the cartridge housing to facilitate the communication exchange with a tape-handling device transceiver.
Another feature of the present invention that may be incorporated into one or more of the above embodiments is the use of a memory blank. The memory blank serves as a placeholder for the memory element and attachment apparatus to permit addition of a memory element in a cartridge subsequent to manufacturing of the cartridge. The memory blank is essentially the attachment apparatus without the memory element attached thereon. Advantageously, this permits an efficient method for retrofitting tape cartridges with a memory element at a latter date by simply replacing the memory blank with an attachment apparatus including the memory element.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for providing a memory in a tape cartridge is provided. The method includes at least the steps of connecting a memory element to a tape cartridge housing in a detachable manner and exchanging information between the memory element and a tape-handling device via a wireless connection. Various refinements exist of the features noted in relation to the subject method. Further features may also be incorporated into the subject method to form multiple examples of the present invention. These refinements and additional features will be apparent from the following description and may exist individually or in any combination. For instance, the memory element may be disposed on the attachment apparatus according to the above-described embodiments or be configured to fit into a predetermined geometry on the tape cartridge.
In another implementation of the present method, the inventive method may also include the step of tuning the memory element subsequent to attachment to the tape cartridge housing. The tuning step may include the use of the above-described tuning mechanism to position the memory element relative to the cartridge housing to facilitate communication exchange.
Numerous additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the further description that follows.